f1forbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to F1 for BBC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 11:51, August 5, 2011 Campaign Hi T - Man, welcome to the wiki! You can't be complete campaign leader, but we can do it together and you can edit the design. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I just feel that as Wikia is a community, we should run it together. None taken. What will the design be like? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) 50 - 50. Deal? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Only if '''I '''can have the 55. Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I created the wiki, so let's just leave this stupid leader thing and run it equally with no specific leader, Ok? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm fine with the design. Ok, I'll give you a job - can you raise awareness of the campaign? Oh, and can you join here? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :) I'll make you admin now. Great idea! How about Primeval13 on F1 Wiki? And will you join that link? Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Will do! What do you mean by re0 designed logo? Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Promotion! Congrats, you're an admin! Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The new design looks brill! You'll be bure soon, don't panic. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I see you edited the logo, it looks brill! How did you do it? Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How come you've been editing on DWCW, but not responded to my messages? You don't need to ignore me because I didn't make you main leader! :( Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't know why I think that either. :D I own my own collector's wiki, a Primeval one. So how did you change the logo? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool! It's a lot better than my original. I like the new design as well. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. Did you make the petition or is it a goverment thing? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Great, I'll sign it now. Have you signed it? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Are you on chat, right now? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) DWCW That's Ok. I'm editing on DWCW as well! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Have any more people signed the petition? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I should sign. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How are we doing with advertising the campaign? Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you add a link to this wiki on the F1 Wiki main page? It's locked and I can't edit it. Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 14:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I see you put a poll up. How did you do that? Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, great idea! That's fine. Have you seen what's happened to your top wikis? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It's sort of back to normal now, but F1 wiki has disappeared and FW Wiki and DW Adventure Games Wiki are there instead. Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure it will. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Top Wikis Why's it even more messed up? It's the luck of the draw really, you might get the lucky 2,000th badge! Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Now the collector's wiki's disappeared! Oh, but who knows, you might get it! Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't '''really '''matter. Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. You offended me slightly there. :( Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) it was like you were saying I'm not a dedicated and experienced user. Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. I'm not as experienced as you. Have you joined those wikis so you can add a graphic yet? :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Here, here and here. I've also got a new F1 Collector's Wiki. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Leave me a message when you join them. I wasn't really asking you to join F1CW, I was just telling you I had one. Good news - your top wikis have gone back to normal! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I know. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Petition Yeah, I need to sign it as well. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree. The profile masthead is good. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall 09:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC)